


JUST WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller - Fandom, Rapata - Fandom, Repata - Fandom
Genre: AA Male/Latina Female, Caucasian Female/Asian Female, F/M, I Love You, I've assigned STUART the surname STRICKLAND, In her feelings, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Men love JUST AS HARD, New love, Sarah has a New Guy (yay), in my feelings, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Romantic musing (the morning/day after after their nights of passion by the ladiesOf BLINDSPOTZapata and Reade (OF COURSE)Jane and Kurt (JELLER!)Sarah and Michael (NEW LOVE?)Patterson and Stuart (STARPAT?)Morning after





	JUST WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [JuliaWithAJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaWithAJ/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

Tasha Zapata's note to Edgar Reade (0700hrs, the morning after)

You were still sleeping when I left this morning-sorry. Last night was SO WONDERFUL.  
I needed that. I needed YOU. Holding you, listening to your heartbeat...I kind of can't believe  
that you didn't give up on me, no matter how many times I tried to ruin us. You forgave my mistakes,  
you accepted my flaws, and by doing that, you made me WANT to be better. I feel more worthy of you now.  
Thank you, Cariño. I'm ready now. Ready to be the Woman I always wanted to be, believed I could be. That is  
YOUR DOING, Reade. All those desires to self-abuse, to drown the pain of my past-that's GONE. Your faith in  
me; you're wanting me for ME...washed all of that away. I'm so grateful to you, and I LOVE YOU. I'll see you  
at the briefing.

Tash

*Sarah Weller's VM to Michael Lawson (mid-morning, after their outing in the park, with Sawyer)*

Michael: I'm so happy that Sawyer is getting closer to you. It doesn't help that you are one of the top goal scorers  
in MLS! You MEN and your bonding through sports! sawyer's Mom is starting to really "feel you" as well. My last  
relationship didn't work out the way I'd hoped it would, and finding the courage to date again, to put myself out there  
and WANT something for myself...YOU DID THAT. I don't deny that my attraction was purely physical at first, but after  
getting spending time with you, that early attraction deepened. If you'd like, I'll get a sitter for Sawyer, and arrange a  
hotel in mid-town for us. Let me know by 3pm, if you can. I hope that this is not too forward, or assuming too much. I'll  
speak to you soon.

*Patterson and Stuart-face to face at her apartment*

"Hey, P...have you seen my keys?!"

"Have you checked 'Look For It Land' ?"

"C'mon, P! I need to be out of here in the next...3 minutes.'

"Gather your shit; I'll find your keys...by the way, VERY IMPRESSIVE last night, Mr. Strickland!"

"Ya likes that, eh?

"I did indeed. When we first met, and CLASHED, I did NOT see this-US-did you?"

"I can't say that I KNEW we'd get to where we are, I mean-gorgeous Blonde with 'killer cakes'-made to  
order for the BRETHEREN...Shit, I'm going to be late."

Patterson's grin lights-up her whole face. "I can say with COMPLETE CERTAINTY that the Lab Supervisor  
will sign-off on your late arrival. Now...about these 'killer cakes'...explain, please."

"P...you don't know what you're draggin' behind you? Get the fuck outta here."

'Talk like that will only encourage me to repeat the events of last night TONIGHT. By the way-your keys."

She pulls his keys from her rear pants pocket.

*Jane and Weller (voicemail left for Weller, 0832hrs the night "after")*

My feelings for you grow bigger and deeper with each day. What I'm experiencing with you is new to me. I've only been  
committed to one man before you, and I don't even know if that was planted or encouraged by Sheperd, or true honest feelings  
from MY heart. I do know that with you, the way that I feel about YOU-that seed was planted the first day we met, and it's only  
flowered and flourished since. You didn't just save me from Sandstorm, and Sheperd. You saved me from who Sheperd had molded  
me into, and for that you have my eternal thanks-and LOVE. last night, like every time with you, is just like the FIRST TIME for me.  
What we do is the true definition of _lovemaking._My security team is bringing me to the office about 1000 hrs. I can't  
wait to see you. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. See you soon.

*Serena and Briana (brief cell phone conversation)*

Briana: Hey! I was gonna leave you a voicemail

Serena: No need for that now. What's up?

Briana: I was gonna say...last night was...magical...and I DO MEAN MAGICAL...I'm still catching my breath!

Serena: That's sweet...tooth-rotting sweet...but...I have two more minutes, Bae-not to rush you, but...

Briana: Right...RIGHT! OK...I don't normally do what we did the same night after meeting someone...  
I...kinda wanna see you again...I mean...shit!...what I'm saying is...

Serena: Bae-Tonight at 9. Good?

Briana: GREAT! I'll call you...no, no...I'll TEXT...wait!...

Serena: BYE, Bae! See you tonight!


End file.
